


In Case You Don’t Live Forever

by Dirtkid123



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brief mention of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Brief mention of Rhodey, Brief mention of Shuri, Gen, Post-Endgame, aftermath of Endgame, brief mention of Harley Keener, brief mention of Kate Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: END GAME SPOILERS(Ben Platt Songfic.)





	In Case You Don’t Live Forever

In Case you don’t live forever (End Game Spoilers)

  
“You can rest now..”  
Pepper whispered to Tony as he closed his eyes one final time..

It had been 5 years since he had last seen Mr. Stark.. and Peter didn’t know what to do with that information.. he didn’t want to die.. and the last words he had said to his father figure, before the Dusting were   
“I’m sorry..” sorry for being a failure of a mentee, and for the guilt he knew Mr. Stark would be feeling.. for not being able to save him..

but now he was back.. and yet, they were separated by death once more.. and this time, there was no coming back to life.. Tony had put all of his faith in his dreams.. and gave Peter a world that he wanted to be a part of..

What could Peter Parker do to deserve Tony Stark? There was nothing he could do to repay his dad.. and no way to tell him what he meant to Peter.. the only thing he could do now was to follow the path Iron man had made, and to walk on the road that he started... if only his dad could know that he heard every word and piece of advice that he had given to Peter..

He had waited way too long to say Everything Tony meant to him.. and now it was too late..

“In case I don’t live forever, let me tell you now, Mr. Stark.. I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around..” Tony had never believed that he was worthy of his loved ones in his life.. he had thought that he needed to atone for the sins his father and Stane had made.. but Peter knew that nothing was further from the truth.. Spider-Man, and Peter Parker were everything that they are because of Mr. Stark.

_____________________________________________

Echoes of the past rang in 16 year old Morgan’s ears.. Whispers of “I love you three thousand” swirled in her head. She could barely remember what her father sounded like.. she had lost the feel of his hugs, and she had forgotten the warmth of his voice when he sang to her.. the only things that remained in her memories were forgotten promises of juice pops, and the love she had felt when she heard their special phrase.. They had only had 5 years together.. and time had already passed more years than they had spent with one another..

thinking back to the message that her father had recorded for her 16th birthday always brought tears to her eyes.. he had looked pained, and yet had a melancholic air about his face as he had spoke..

“Morgoona, I've carried this moment in my mind, and if you’re watching it, then that means I’ve passed on.. We’ve all only got so much time.. I am pretty sure it would kill me, if I wasn’t already gone, If you didn't know that the pieces of me are pieces of you. I love you three thousand, sweetheart.. take care of your mother.. and your Uncle Rhodey.. I will see you all on the other side..”

_____________________________________________

Looking up at the Iron Man memorial exhibit in the Smithsonian was always painful.. Peter felt grief every time he saw it.. on the plus side, at least Iron Man, and Tony’s sacrifice was never forgotten.. Spider- Man was still swinging around and saving the day, and now the Avengers team was made up of: Iron Girl, and the Mechanic, The Black Panther, and Hawkeye.. aka Morgan Stark, Harley Keener, Shuri, and Kate Bishop..   
It wouldn’t have been possible without Tony’s sacrifice..

Peter knew that he had a hero whenever he needed one.. he just looked at the picture that Tony had kept of the two of them, and he found one..   
He and Morgan were heroes because Tony taught them to be one..

  
Ever since Tony died, Peter and Morgan knew not to count on living forever in their line of work that was made clear every day.. they knew to spend time with their loved ones as much as possible, and to tell them how much they love them..   
it wasn’t easy, but living on after Tony had passed, was manageable.. because as long as they were alive, so was he.. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I cried while writing this.


End file.
